<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Are In Love by Katy_kat (Katy_kat93)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579219">You Are In Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katy_kat93/pseuds/Katy_kat'>Katy_kat (Katy_kat93)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, First Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katy_kat93/pseuds/Katy_kat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short snippets of Connie and Steven realizing they love each other</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Are In Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off of the song You Are In Love by Taylor Swift</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-“So, how's Little Homeschool?” Connie asks. Steven is driving her back to her dorm. “It’s good. Hey, wanna stop for some coffee?” “Steven, it’s midnight.” She replies. “You can get decaf?” He says, glancing over at her. He notices the way the street light reflects on the necklace he gave her. Nothing fancy, just a silver chain with a little book charm on it. He smiles, happy she wears it whenever he’s around. And that moment, looking at her in the faint light of the car, he realizes he loves her. He’s always loved her. He reaches over to grab her hand, needing to touch her. She squeezes back and he felt enough. He’s <em>in love </em>with her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Connie leaves Steven’s house wearing one of his old red shirts. They’d ended up having a water gun fight and hers got soaked so he gave her one to wear while hers dried. “I’ll see you tomorrow!” Steven says before she gets in her car. She smiles. He always keeps his word.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-“And I just keep thinking about that day in White’s head… I thought I was gonna lose you Steven.” She says, tears in her eyes. “It’s okay. You didn’t. I’m here.” Steven assures her. Connie relaxes, letting go of her fear for a little while. He’s here with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-“You’re my best friend you know.” Steven whispers into the dark. Connie knew. She must’ve heard him say it a dozen times over the years. This felt different somehow though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Connie had never understood stories like Romeo and Juliet when she was a little girl. Why would you start a war “for love”? Why risk everything and end lives over someone you just met? What was it that made them lose their minds like that? Seeing Steven smiling down at her as she looks up at him with her head in his lap, she gets it now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-In the silence of the car on their way home, the home they share together, the home they’ve shared for years now, they know. They’re in love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>